Various types of harvesting apparatus are known for different types of produce. The present invention relates to apparatus for harvesting and/or separating produce which is not susceptible to damage due to squeezing, such as paprika and leaf spices. A well known problem in the harvesting of this type of produce is in separating the produce from the vine.
Various mechanical solutions have been proposed for havesting paprika and similar crops, but none have met with commercial success due, at least in part, to their failure to achieve satisfactory separation of the produce from the remainder of the plant.